As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of information handling systems include portable information handling systems, such as, smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, media players, digital cameras, 2-in-1 tablet-laptop combination computers, wireless organizers, and/or combinations thereof. A portable information handling system may generally be any device that a user may carry for handheld use and that includes a processor.
Users of portable information handling systems seek peripheral devices to facilitate interaction and information input/output with the systems. Such peripheral devices should be portable so that they may be easily transported with the portable information handling system. However, users of portable peripheral devices often desire similar functionality and comfort offered by traditional peripheral devices. Thus, there is a need for functional and comfortable portable peripheral devices.